vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solar
Summary Solars are the mightiest of all the Divine Hosts serving the gods- so mighty that it is believed that there are only twenty-four in existence. Solars serve both gods as their Right-Hand counselors, or merely a chosen cosmic force, such as wiping a particular form of evil from existence within the multiverse. A crusade begun by a solar is a devastating force to be reckoned with. However, infallible though they are, throughout the ageless writings of the past several solars have indeed fallen from their supposed grace- one such solar is Asmodeus, ruler of Baator, the Nine Hells, who crafted his own laws to escape the ruling of the gods. Such was Asmodeus' fall that his form became scarred and terrible, as did all other fallen angels of Baator, for they had been tainted by evil. Another famous Solar was Malkizid, the Branded King, a Solar that had enraged the god Corellon Larethian and thus drew his Brand on the divine creature's forehead. Malkizid was once an Archdevil below Asmodeus, though since he has been banished. Yet another fallen Solar is the one which battled Sertrous, though became corrupted by the serpent's whispering and now leads his rampaging cult. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Solar Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Monster Manual) Gender: Varies Age: Varies, many are older than measured time Classification: Celestial Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Composed purely of abstract ideas and thoughts, forming a representation of belief and alignment rather than maintaining a truly physical form), Holy Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Weapon Mastery, Subjective Reality (A Solar of a certain level of power was able to believe a Demon Lord back into existence), Telepathy, Light Manipulation via Radiant Damage, Flight, Lie Detection via Divine Awareness, Invisibility, Weapon Creation via Blade Barrier, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4- Outsiders tend to resurrect after their essence has dropped back into their home plane), Clairvoyance via Commune, Death Manipulation via Slaying Arrow, Teleportation, Heat Manipulation via Searing Light, Sense Manipulation via Blinding Gaze, Weather Manipulation via Control Weather, Power Nullification vs Good and Evil, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification via Aid, Life Manipulation via Animate Objects, Spatial Manipulation via Dimensional Anchor, Sealing via Imprisonment, Explosion Manipulation via Holy Smite, Purification via Restoration, Status Effect Inducement via Power Word: Stun, Transmutation via Polymorph, Sleep Manipulation via Waves of Fatigue, Summoning, Mediumship via Speak with Dead, Earth Manipulation via Earthquake, Healing, Empathic Manipulation via Mass Charm, Mind Manipulation (Even Demon Lords find themselves terrified when confronted by the words of a Solar), Power Modification via Permanency, Causality Manipulation via Wish (Warps past present and future to achieve any effect the caster wishes), Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (As lawful-aligned Outsiders, Angels contribute to the multiversal balance of Law and Chaos; such a balance, when tipped, causes changes in the plane affected), Fire Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/Acid Manipulation/Petrification/BFR via Prismatic Spray (Rays of light randomly affect the target, creating any effect from catching them on fire, turning them to stone, transporting them to another plane, or instantly killing them), Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Water Manipulation via Create Water, Blessed via Bless, Fear Manipulation via Cause Fear, Smoke Manipulation via Obscuring Mist, Forcefield Creation via Shield of Faith, Morality Manipulation via Align Weapon, Invisibility and Evil Nullification, Air Manipulation via Windwall, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, Pain Manipulation via Symbol of Pain, Electricity Manipulation/Homing Attack via Chain Lightning, Necromancy via Undeath to Death, Existence Erasure via Destruction, Astral Projection, Non-Corporeal via Ethereal Jaunt, Paralysis Inducement via Dictum, Sound Manipulation via Holy Word, Aura via Holy Aura, Elemental Manipulation via Elemental Swarm (Air), Reality Warping, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic of any sort can affect intangible, incorporeal, abstract, conceptual, or purely nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Considerably superior to Soneillon the Whispering Queen; comparable to the likes of Archomentals like Imix- several Solars have battled Demon Lords before, such as Sertrous; admittedly, that Solar was of particular might) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ (Vastly superior to creatures capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can push nearly eleven metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ Durability: At least Island level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters, up to several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Bow and Greatsword Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, superior intellectually to Elder Brains Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Holy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sense Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Purification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Water Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Morality Users Category:Air Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pain Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Necromancers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Aura Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons